X men Beast and Thunder cat Chapter 3
by Thundercat1948
Summary: Amy arrives at Xavier's school.


Amy woke up to the harsh awaking of the waves bashing against her already aching body. Her face was covered in sand and her hair was completely matted. She struggled to her wobbling feet and started to cross the golden beach. Her feet sunk into the soft granules of sand as she walked which poured into her shoes making it uncomfortable to walk. After travelling for the length of time she had done without stopping or transforming back into her human form she was exhausted she needed to rest for at least the night and travel again in the morning she was in no fit state she needed sleep.

Amy made her way into the Amazonian rainforest. It was dark on the forest floor the only light which shone through was through the tall canopy above when the wind blew the leaves of the trees. Amy was well adapted to this darken environment she adjusted her eyes so that her vision was now night vision she could see everything including the tiny ants which marched past her in formation carrying vegetation.

It was so humid on the forest floor not a single dry patch to be found, Amy began to climb up a tree as stealthily as a house cat her body moved gracefully and elegantly as she manoeuvred her way around the branches. Eventually nearer to the canopy she found a big enough branch that looked as if it would support her weight, she lay down on it adjusted herself to get comfy and drifted off to sleep.

Early the next morning Amy was awoken by bellowing Howler monkeys, chatting Toucans and ribbeting frogs. She stretched rubbed her eyes and admired the spectacular view of the canopy which she was perched on.

Without further waste of time Amy set off again she made her way over rivers picking up fish on the way in her Osprey from she snatched them out of the water with her talons in mid flight and eat them on the wing. She flew for days and nights she didn't even know how long she had been flying now all the days had merged into one but she was now flying above what looked like Costa Rica. Amy landed on the white sandy beach and turned back into her human form. The pleasant rays of the sun warmed her face as she flopped down on to the soft sand. Suddenly the silence was interrupted she heard people coming she quickly transformed into the tiny little mammal Kinkajou and ran to the Rainforest and up a tree out of the way of the passing people.

She decided to rest in trees again until morning and fly again then, she was beginning to really feel herself struggling now.

The next day Amy began her journey again she was exhausted from flying so decided to try another go at swimming again she made her way out of the rainforest and into the Caribbean Sea she waded in until she was deep enough to transform into a Orca again she needed to give herself one final push to North America. Amy swam for days and nights not giving into her exhaustion eventually she passed the Gulf of Mexico a few days after that she had reached Texas.

Despite the fact that Amy had made it to North America she didn't stop she forced herself making her push herself, make her stronger! She transformed in the Bald eagle a rather appropriate animal now that she was in America. She flew and flew when the wings felt like they were about to give in she just flapped them harder and harder.

Now completely running on empty Amy glided past the Statue of Liberty the touch was lit and it almost burnt her flight feathers she hadn't noticed how close she had gotten she was that tired.

"Come on Angel! You can do babe" Alex shouted encouragement to his now girlfriend Hank threw up hoops into the air she flew through as accurately as she could and as fast as she could.

Angel landed with s big sigh " I just can't get the last one no matter how fast I fly" moaned Angel .

"You'll get it" Alex's voice was full of encouragement. "Hey Beast start throwing them hoops up again I want to see if I can shoot lasers through them without vaporizing them!"

"What a brilliant task!" exclaimed Charles as he came over ready to observe Alex.

"Ready?" asked Hank.

"Ready"

Alex shot out a beam of laser aiming at the centre of the hoop which was high up in the air, the laser when right through the centre of the hoop but hit something else which had been in the path of the hoop at the time.

"What was that you hit? Asked Angel "You hit something"

" I don't know" he answered.

Amy was almost 50 feet in the air disorientated she lost control of her eagle form and transformed back into her human form.

The swell of the air blasting over her body brought her back in to consciousness, she screamed as she approached the ground.

"Oh my god!" screamed Wendy.

Angel flew to her as quickly as she could but it was too late Amy hit the ground with an almighty thud! All the other mutants ran over as quickly as they could Hank reached her first. Kneeling down he moved her hair out of her face.

"Hello, Hello…Can hear me. If you can give me a sign please do so" Shouted Hank.

There was no response.


End file.
